


Angel

by Buttercup_Ali



Series: Avatar Halloween Fics [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Rise of Kyoshi - Fandom, Shadow of Kyoshi - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Modern AU, Spirit - Freeform, angel - Freeform, angst with happy ending, ghost - Freeform, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: Kyoshi just wants to work and live in peace in her new apartment in the Fire Nation, except there's this pesky hot-headed Fire Nation ghost woman who is determined to make her leave! Modern Ghost/Angel AU. Based off the film: "Just Like Heaven."
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Series: Avatar Halloween Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986889
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Film "Just Like Heaven"

Angel (pt 1)

Rangshi Halloween Fic

Rangi smiled cheerfully as she handed the gifts over to the children one by one. This was a tradition she did every single Christmas. Gather donations from all around the Fire Nation, buy toys, and then deliver them to the children's ward at the hospital. The Fire Nation had many hospitals but this particular hospital, Avatar General, was the poorest hospital in the nation. They services patients from the poorest villages because it was all they could afford and the hospital barely had enough resources to even care for the people. That's why Rangi came here. She showed up like clockwork every Christmas Eve to hand out toys even though many of the children would likely not even live to see the new year. 

This year was difficult though. Her mother was getting married to this cocky Water Tribe guy Kuruk or something like that and she pestered Rangi the entire day about finishing early and getting to her engagement Christmas dinner. Not to mention that today of all days was the day that her oh so loving fiancé decided to pack her bags and leave. Five years of a relationship, down the drain. 

In spite of her heartbreak and motherly nagging, Rangi showed up at Avatar General as usual. The children were stoked to receive their gifts and it served to lift Rangi's spirits. Her spirit remained high until she started her drive back home and her phone started blowing up again. 

Rangi scowled in frustration and pressed a button on her steering wheel. "Mom I'm on my way al--"

"Rangi." 

Rangi's scowl deepened. "What the fuck do you want Koulin?"

"I know you're angry..."

"Angry?" Rangi cried. "I dedicated 5 years of my life to you and you decided to leave me on Christmas Eve without even telling me why?" 

"What do you want me to say Rangi? I fell in love with someone else." 

Rangi scoffed. "Wow." 

"You know my co-worker? Yun?" 

"You left me for a man?" Rangi cried. "Really Koulin?" 

"I don't wanna have this discussion now, I'm only calling because I left my jewelry box at your apartment and I need to get it." 

"Go fuck yourself." Rangi pressed the button on the steering wheel to hang up as tears spilled from her eyes. Of course she had fallen out of love with Koulin long ago but she was willing to try to make it work, the betrayal stung like a knife in the heart. 

The phone rang again. 

"Dammit!" Rangi snapped pressing the button on the steering wheel. "Leave me alone Koulin!" 

"Oh, mm..."

"Mom?" 

"I take it that good for nothing skank called you?" 

Rangi sighed. "I really REALLY don't wanna talk about this now mother." 

"Very well, we shouldn't ruin our Christmas with unfortunate topics." 

"I'm on my way to your house right now mom, it's just snowing a lot so I can't drive too fast." 

"Oh good, you drive carefully now and..."

A loud horn blaring interrupted whatever it was that her mother was about to say and Rangi's eyes widened as a massive 16 wheeler truck dodged a small car that slid in its path and was heading right towards her. 

Rangi yelped and turned her wheel violently to try to dodge the truck but there was nowhere for her to go. The crash was deafening. Glass flew everywhere, metal crunched, and the car started flipping. 

And when it was over there was no sound but the sound of hissing and a voice on a car speaker yelling out, "Rangi? Rangi are you okay? RANGI!" 

...

Kyoshi was not happy about moving to the Fire Nation. She was happy in Yokoya until her boss decided to make her the head of the offices in the Fire Nation. And of course, being promoted was great, her raise was...well let's just say she wouldn't have packed her bags and moved to this dreary place if it wasn't for that raise. The Earth Kingdom was full of diversity that the Fire Nation just didn't have plus the locals were so arrogant and prideful, Kyoshi could hardly stand them. 

It didn't help matters that the apartment the company got her was right in the middle of a busy city and everyone in the building kept saying that she was moving into the 'haunted' apartment. I mean she didn't believe in that shit, but she very much disliked being the center of attention. 

"You heard that Earth Kingdom girl is moving in to the haunted apartment? Poor child." 

"I don't think that giant could handle the ghost of 13B, I heard she's a real bitch." 

"There's a reason that apartment's been abandoned for three years and the last three tenants who lived there left screaming!" 

"I heard the ghost drives them insane and then tries to eat their brains! It must not have been fed in a while since it's been three years. Poor Earth Kingdom girl." 

Okay, so maybe Kyoshi was a little paranoid. She didn't believe in ghost crap or anything, but she still checked every square inch of the apartment before settling in and left a few lights on at night...you know just in case. 

After a week in the apartment, Kyoshi heard and saw absolutely nothing so she started to relax and get more comfortable in her new home. She had a long day in the office and came straight home, forgoing drinks with her co-workers, to come rest. She walked in dragging her feet and noticed the TV was on. 

What the heck? She didn't leave the TV on when she left. 

She walked into the living room cautiously. It was totally empty, no signs of anyone being there. She grabbed the remote and shut it off. 

"Hey I was watching that!" 

Kyoshi yelped and spun around. Right behind her, seemingly out of nowhere, was a hard faced Fire Nation woman staring at her. 

"Hey! How did you get in here? Get out of my apartment!" Kyoshi cried. 

The woman snarled. "Your apartment? What are you talking about? This is MY apartment! I've lived here for seven years! YOU get out of MY apartment!" 

Kyoshi scoffed. "This is a prank right? Is there a hidden camera?" 

"Get out of my house before I call the police!" 

Kyoshi stepped closer to her. "You get of my house before I call the police! I've been living here for a week!" 

"A week? What is up with this building and squatters? Everytime, I go out of town for work there's squatter living here! And now I come back to some Earth Kingdom peasant living in my apartment! Get out now!" 

"Earth Kin...Uh uh! Nope!" Kyoshi cried. "You don't get to do that arrogant crap with me, you're leaving now!" She reached for the woman's arm to drag her out but then her arm went right through her. 

They both looked at what happened in shock. Kyoshi stumbled back with a cry and pointed to her, "y-you're a ghost!" 

The woman bristled. "What?! No, I'm not! Th-there has to be an explanation for why your arm went right through me, I'm not a ghost, if I were dead I would know." 

Kyoshi stepped closer to her and pushed her arm right through the woman's torso. The woman looked at Kyoshi's arm going through her then scrambled away in terror. "No, no, no, something's not right here! What did you do to me? Are you a witch?" 

"What? No! You're a ghost!" 

"No I'm not! I won't rest until I prove it and get you out of my house, mark my words!" 

...

The ghost woman was persistent. She appeared unexpectedly in the worst places, like right in front of Kyoshi's face when she was sleeping saying, "This isn't my bed, what did you do with my bed you giantess?", or right behind her in the shower saying, "I didn't say you can use my bathroom! I don't want your germs in here," or in the living room right when she was about to set her beer down on the table and watch TV yelling out, "coaster! Use a coaster you barbarian!" and her favorite one, right when Kyoshi entered the house, "Take off your shoes! You're tracking dirt everywhere! Are all Earth Kingdom people so filthy?" 

At this point Kyoshi didn't even fear the ghost anymore. It was clear that this spirit wasn't going to harm her, if anything this woman had no clue she was dead and was too stubborn to open her mind to the idea. Kyoshi decided to help her even though she was so freaking annoying. 

The first attempt was an exorcism. The Fire Sage moved around the house waving around an incense of smoke while chanting and throwing spirit water all around. He didn't seem to be able to see the ghost woman at all and she just sat on the couch and watched him in amusement. 

"He's a hack," the ghost said looking at Kyoshi with a bored look. "Besides even if he wasn't, it's not gonna work because I'm not dead! Why haven't you moved out of here already?" 

After five more exorcisms it was clear that it wasn't going to work, so her second attempt was bringing a psychic. None of the seven psychics that came actually had the capability to speak with spirits because they said wrong details like: 

"Oh yes this is an angry spirit, he a man, an old man who died in this apartment." 

Or:

"Spirit I sense you, standing there by the TV, your journey in this world has come to an end, go towards the light great spirit." 

Kyoshi just looked at the ghost who was standing beside her smirking in amusement, nowhere near the TV. 

Or: 

"I sense a great presence here for sure, they followed you from your hometown," then a gasp, "It's your sister! Your sister wishes to speak with you from the beyond!" 

The ghost snorted. "Do you even have a sister?" Kyoshi just shook her head. 

After the monumental failures, Kyoshi decided to just try to ignore the ghost. Maybe if she lived her life normally and ignored the ghost she would just leave her alone. It was easier said than done because little miss stubborn ghost absolutely hated being ignored. 

"Change the channel," she would demand. Then Kyoshi would pretend she heard nothing and keep watching. "Hey I'm talking to you...Don't ignore me you damn dinosaur!" 

She would pop out at her in the kitchen or the bathroom and Kyoshi would ignore her and walk right through her then the ghost would throw a tantrum, "Don't walk through me jerkface!" 

This went on for several weeks and Kyoshi's patience was wearing thin. The ghost was resilient. She wouldn't give up no matter how hard Kyoshi ignored her. The breaking point happened one night when Kyoshi had some coworkers over for drinks and the ghost was circling around them with a scowl on her face. She kept knocking things over and changing the channel on the TV and turning lights on and off.

One of her co-workers, Lu Tey said, "dude I think your apartment is haunted." 

"No it's not," Kyoshi said laughing. "We just have some electric issues from time to time." 

"Oh Kyoshi," another co-worker Sula said grabbing onto Kyoshi's arm like a leech. The woman had been very obvious about her attraction to Kyoshi but Kyoshi had no interest in a relationship, perhaps she might indulge in a fling but that's never a good idea with someone you work with. "You can always stay with me if you want." 

"Oh gross," the ghost said leaning down beside Sula's face. "She's a sickening little whore isn't she?" 

Kyoshi was tempted to glare at her but she ignored it and kept chatting with her co-workers. By the end of the night, they all left relatively spooked and drunk and Kyoshi was staggering drunkenly down the hall making out heavily with Sula. 

"Well aren't you irresponsible, do you even like her?" 

The ghost followed them and this time it was too hard to ignore because her tone of voice sounded...angry? Jealous? Kyoshi glanced at her over Sula's shoulder and made a motion with her hand to leave. 

The ghost narrowed her eyes. "So you CAN see me? Oh if you think I'm gonna leave you alone now you're mistaken!" 

The ghost followed them into the room then stood at the edge of the bed watching them with a critical eye. Sula started stripping off her clothes but Kyoshi wasn't even looking at her anymore. The ghost scoffed, "look at her chicken legs, I bet this bitch can't even hold a horse stance. And here I thought you might actually have some taste." 

Their eyes locked and then all of a sudden Kyoshi's cheeks were burning. The ghost was about to see her have sex and Kyoshi...liked it. No, no Kyoshi you better not have fallen in love with a goddamn ghost. Kirima always told her she always fell for the most impossible girls, but this was a whole new level of impossible. 

"Sula," Kyoshi stopped the naked woman from taking off her shirt. "I'm sorry, I'm kinda drunk right now and I don't think this is a good idea, we're co-workers after all." 

She glanced at the ghost who just watched silently with a brow raised. 

Sula looked disappointed but she nodded and started gathering her clothes. Kyoshi remained there lying on the bed as Sula redressed herself then left the apartment on her own. 

"I didn't think you would take me seriously," the ghost said a bit nervously. It was the first time Kyoshi had seen her anything other than confident and stubborn. 

Kyoshi sighed and sat up on the bed. "Eh, she probably can't hold a horse stance much less take me." 

The ghost snorted. "Full of yourself aren't you?" 

"Well you aren't the only one who can be confident around here," Kyoshi said grinning at her. "So what's your name anyways?" 

"Why do you wanna know?" 

"You keep insisting that you aren't dead," Kyoshi said shrugging. "Maybe if I knew your name I could find out if you are...you know, dead." 

The ghost turned her head away. "None of the sages or the psychics or your friends could see me. You walk right through me and I seem to be able to get from one place to another in the blink of an eye. All evidence seems to point to that but..." she looked at Kyoshi with teary eyes, "I don't feel dead. It just doesn't feel right. My mother told me that when people die they go to the spirit world to be reincarnated into a new life, so what is this then? Either my mother was wrong or I'm not dead." 

Kyoshi frowned. "I'm sorry. This must be scary." 

"I'm scared to know," the ghost said. "What if I am dead? If that's so, why am I here? Will I be trapped here forever?" 

Kyoshi stood up and moved in front of her, "I don't have the answer to that, but at least I can get you answers on what it is that happened to you. So come on, what's your name?" 

The ghost hesitated but then said, "Rangi. Rangi Sei'Naka." 


	2. Chapter 2

Angel (pt 2)

Rangshi Halloween Fic

It wasn't difficult to find information about Rangi Sei'Naka, everyone in the building knew her. 

"Oh yes Rangi, she moved in here when she was 18 with her high school sweetheart Koulin, but then two years later, Koulin left her for a man and then Rangi never came back." 

"I never really knew what happened to that sweet girl, she came to me every year for donations so she could buy toys for the kids down at Avatar General. Last Christmas Eve she went to go deliver the gifts and never came back." 

"All I know is that her mother Hei-Ran came to pack the apartment after the new year five years ago, she didn't tell me a thing, just that she needed to empty Rangi's apartment. Her and this big Water Tribe guy emptied out the whole thing and never came back." 

"There's rumors about what happened to her, they say she ran off to become an Air Nomad after her fiancé left her, some people say she joined a circus in the Earth Kingdom, some people say that she confronted the fiancé for leaving and was murdered...but who knows what's the truth." 

Rangi let out a groan of frustration as they entered the apartment. Kyoshi hadn't even known Rangi could even leave the apartment but she stepped right out like nothing to go talk to the neighbors. 

"Who would think I could be in a circus? It's just gossip!" Rangi cried. 

"And you're too angry to be an Air Nomad." 

Rangi scowled at her. "I know that Kyoshi! Thanks for reminding me!" 

"We did get some information," Kyoshi said. "You were last seen going to give toys at Avatar General five years ago. Maybe I can get sone information there." 

Rangi brightened up. "Yes! Yes Kyoshi that's right! Avatar General, I remember giving the toys, but...that's all I remember." 

"What about the other stuff? About your fiancé?" 

Rangi's smile faded. "I remember finding a note. She didn't explain anything, she just said goodbye and then when I checked our room all her stuff was gone. I never knew why, but I guess she left me for a man. It had to be her co-worker that she was getting all chummy with, Yun, an Earth Kingdom boy."

"Well," Kyoshi said. "She missed out." 

Rangi looked at Kyoshi intensely making the taller woman gulp and back away. 

"Er, I'm, uh, gonna get some rest so we can go to the hospital tomorrow." 

"Good night Kyoshi." 

...

"I remember this place," Rangi commented as they walked into the crowded hospital. 

"Do you recognize anyone?" Kyoshi said. 

"No," Rangi said. "But you probably shouldn't talk to me, since you're the only one who can see me. You probably look crazy." 

"Right," Kyoshi muttered. "Let's go to the children's ward, maybe you know someone there." 

Rangi stopped in her tracks with her eyes wide and Kyoshi looked at her in question. Rangi pointed straight ahead to an older woman with long black hair and eyes exactly like Rangi's. "Mother." 

"Your mom's here?" Kyoshi whispered. 

Rangi didn't answer and immediately started following her down the hall. Kyoshi rushed after her with a squeak. 

They followed Rangi's mother into a room and Kyoshi froze in her spot at the realization. Rangi's mother was looking at her in question as a large Water Tribe man stood up from his seat looking confused. Rangi was standing in the corner looking towards something crying openly. Kyoshi looked towards what Rangi was looking at and gasped. 

In the middle of the room was a bed with a person lying unconscious attached to a multitude of tubes and wires. It was Rangi. 

"Excuse me," Rangi's mother said. "How can I help you?" 

"Oh I'm s-sorry, I just, I wanted to visit Rangi, I'm a...friend," Kyoshi said. 

"A friend?" her mother said. "I wasn't aware she knew anyone from the Earth Kingdom, how come I've never seen you around here before?" 

"We met long ago in passing and we lost touch with each other," Kyoshi said. "I, uh, just moved here and I wanted to get in touch with her and well...here I am." 

Rangi's mother frowned. "I see. I'm Hei-Ran, her mother. This is my husband Kuruk." 

"I'm Kyoshi," Kyoshi said giving the older woman's hand a shake. "So, um, what happened to her?" 

Hei-Ran looked at Rangi's body sadly. Kyoshi wanted to cry, she had never seen so much heartbreak on someone's face before. Ghost Rangi stepped up beside Hei-Ran and tried to touch her. 

"On Christmas Eve five years ago she came here to give out toys and she was on her way to my house for Christmas dinner," Hei-Ran said. "I was even on the phone with her as she was driving, that's when it happened. A car slid out of control and made a truck swerve right into her. It hit her nearly head on and sent her car flying off the edge of a ditch. They resuscitated her five times and did countless surgeries on her, but she's been in a coma ever since. Kuruk and I tried to save money to transfer her to a better hospital but we just can't afford it and the doctors say it would be no use anyways." 

Ghost Rangi's face was covered with so many tears that Kyoshi couldn't bear to look at her. "I'm so sorry to hear that, will she...will she ever wake up?" 

"That's why we're here," Hei-Ran said looking at Kuruk who looked at her solemnly. "I visited her everyday these past five years, did everything the doctor's asked us, read to her, told her stories, brushed her hair and changed her clothes...but Kuruk and I can't afford it anymore."

"I've been working two jobs," Kuruk said. "And Hei-Ran does anything extra to make extra money, even clean houses and babysit kids, but we just can't pay the bill." 

"We're here to pull the plug," Hei-Ran said bursting into tears. 

"No!" Kyoshi cried. "You can't! She--she might wake up!" 

"Kyoshi," Hei-Ran said grabbing her shoulder. "This must be so hard for you, you're here to see your old friend and you find all this out, believe me, I've been here, day in and day out for five years, she's not waking up." 

Kyoshi looked at Rangi's ghost who was looking at her in shock. "But I believe she's still here." 

"I believed it too and I still wanna believe it because I'm her mother and this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do," Hei-Ran looked at Rangi on the bed. "Say goodbye to my little girl." 

"Please, wait," Kyoshi breathed tears slipping down her cheeks. "Please don't do it yet, please, give me sometime. I can pay her bill! Please!" 

Hei-Ran looked at her with sympathy and said, "I appreciate the offer Kyoshi, I do, but I've made my peace with this. The most I can give you is tomorrow morning, Kuruk and I are leaving to the Northern Water Tribe tomorrow evening, I need some time to...grieve." 

"Thank you, thank you Ms. Hei-Ran," Kyoshi said giving her bow. 

Hei-Ran sighed and said, "come on Kuruk, let's give Kyoshi some time alone with Rangi." 

The couple left leaving Kyoshi alone with Ghost Rangi and her comatose body. 

"I remember," Rangi said walking to the side of the bed and looking down at her body. "I remember being so angry. Koulin told me she left me for Yun and mom was pressuring me to get to her house and then I saw headlights." 

Kyoshi stood beside her. "I'm so sorry Rangi." 

"Five years," Rangi said. "I've been like this for five years." 

"Come on then," Kyoshi said. "Go back to your body." 

Rangi looked at her incredulously. "I don't know how to do that." 

"Can't you just jump in?" 

Rangi sighed. "I guess I can try." 

Rangi jumped high and dove in into her body as if she were jumping into a swimming pool. Kyoshi held her breath and watched the serene face of the comatose Rangi, looking for any sign of life. God she was so beautiful. 

Ghost Rangi popped out from the center of her body's stomach making Kyoshi jump back with a yelp. 

"Did it work?" 

"Spirits! Don't do that!" 

Rangi climbed out of her body and stood at the side of the bed again. "Why didn't it work?" 

"I don't know," Kyoshi said. "Maybe it was too violent? Maybe you can just lie down." 

Rangi nodded then slowly laid herself on her back over her body. Kyoshi held her breath again and waited. After a long moment Rangi stepped out of her body with a frown. "It didn't work." 

Kyoshi sighed. "Why not?" 

"I don't know Kyoshi," Rangi said. "Maybe there's no way to ever put us together again." 

"No we can't give up!" Kyoshi cried bursting into tears. "We have to find a way!" 

"There's no time Kyoshi!" Rangi snapped. "My mother is cutting the cord tomorrow! And I'm surprised she even waited this long to do it." 

...

Kyoshi and Rangi sat together on the couch of the apartment staring at the wall silently. 

"I told you I wasn't dead." 

Kyoshi snorted. "How dare I argue with a stubborn Fire Nation girl?" 

"That's right!" 

Kyoshi sighed. "I wish I could touch you." 

Rangi looked at her. "You do look like you give great hugs." 

Kyoshi looked back at her with tears in her eyes. "I wouldn't just hug you, I would kiss you and hold you close, I would shower your body with affection, worship every inch of your skin." 

Rangi looked at her silently. 

"These past few months I spent most of the time annoyed by you," Kyoshi said. "But somewhere along the way I fell in love with you. When I heard the story of Koulin I couldn't fathom how she could have possibly left someone as beautiful and amazing as you. I love you Rangi and though I wish I could be with the real physical you, I'm glad I got to spend the last months of your life with you." 

Rangi was crying when Kyoshi finished. She reached towards Kyoshi but her hand went through. "Thank you Kyoshi. Thank you making the last months of my life so amazing. You filled me with life despite being a...whatever the hell I am. I love you too, I never felt this way for Koulin ever, now if only you would use a damn coaster." 

Kyoshi laughed. "Well, maybe I just liked how angry you got when I left rings." 

Rangi snorted. "Brat." They remained silent for a long moment then Rangi said, "hey Kyoshi?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm scared," Rangi said. "What's gonna happen to me after I..."

Kyoshi frowned. "I don't know." 

"I wanna be there when they do it, but," Rangi looked at her. "Can you be there with me?" 

Kyoshi nodded and released fresh tears from her eyes. "I'll be there with you until the end." 

...

"Hi," Kyoshi said walking into the room timidly. "I'm sorry for intruding, I know this is a family moment, but, is it okay if I'm here for this? I'd like to say goodbye." 

Kuruk looked across Rangi's body at Hei-Ran who gave Kyoshi a sad smile and said, "yes, come on in Kyoshi." 

Kyoshi walked to the foot of the hospital bed and stood next to Ghost Rangi who looked nervous. 

A doctor came in and gave Hei-Ran a sad smile. "Ms. Hei-Ran, Mr. Kuruk, I'm sorry we see each other again in these circumstances." 

"Dr. Pak," Hei-Ran said. "Will she...will she feel anything?" 

"No," Dr. Pak said. "Right now those machines keep her alive, when I unplug it her body will try to compensate and eventually she'll stop breathing. She won't feel any pain." 

Ghost Rangi let out a strangled sob and Kyoshi tried to remain strong but her body was shaking and the tears were about to burst from her eyes. 

"Are you ready?" Dr. Pak said. 

Hei-Ran let out a painful sob and Kuruk ran around the bed to hold her. "Y-yes." 

The doctor removed the tubes and IV slowly then he turned off the machines and stepped back. There was no sound but the soft sobs of Hei-Ran crying on Kuruk's chest and Kyoshi's sniffling to try to stop herself from sobbing.

"Kyoshi!" 

Kyoshi snapped her head towards Ghost Rangi and gasped when she saw that she was fading away. 

Now Kyoshi started sobbing. The panic in Rangi's eyes was too hard to watch and thinking now that she'd never see those eyes again, she couldn't handle this. 

"I don't wanna die!" Rangi sobbed becoming transparent. "Kyoshi! I don't wanna..."

Rangi was gone and Kyoshi reached out to the space she had been. She turned to Rangi's comatose body as the doctor stepped to her and checked her pulse with his fingers on her neck. 

Silence descended upon them. Kyoshi held her breath and Hei-Ran was looking at Dr. Pak with wide tearful eyes. 

Dr. Pak's face crunched up in confusion. "Wait, that can't be..."

Rangi's chest moved up as she gasped in a shaking breath and Hei-Ran let out a cry of surprise. Dr. Pak scrambled for his stethoscope and started checking her chest. 

He backed away astonished, "I can't believe this." 

Rangi's eyes fluttered open and she groaned softly. 

"Rangi!" Hei-Ran rushed to her side and started caressing her hair. "Rangi can you hear me?" 

Kyoshi couldn't help it, she started laughing and crying at the same time. Against all odds Rangi survived, that stubborn girl didn't wanna die so she didn't. 

"Mom?" Rangi's voice was scratchy and weak. 

"Shh baby it's okay," Hei-Ran kissed her forehead. "You're okay." 

Kuruk faced Dr. Pak, "How did this happen doctor? I thought you said there was no chance!"

"There wasn't!" Dr. Pak said. "She had no brain activity, this is...a miracle." 

Rangi's eyes focused a bit more and they landed on Kyoshi. Her brow crinkled in confusion, "w-who are you?" 

Kyoshi heart lurched. Hei-Ran looked at Kyoshi then at Rangi, "this is your friend from a long time ago, Kyoshi." 

"Actually," Kyoshi said her voice shaking. "I don't know your daughter, I'm sorry for lying to you, it's just I live in her apartment and I found some stuff so I did some research. I'm sorry for intruding even though I'm a stranger, and I'll start packing my stuff since you probably want your apartment back." 

Hei-Ran and Kuruk looked confused and Rangi just looked at her with an odd look. Kyoshi gave them a bow then rushed out of the room as fast as she could. Rangi watched her left as Hei-Ran sighed and said, "how peculiar." 

"She really seemed to know you," Kuruk said. "I wouldn't have guessed." 

"Y-yeah," Rangi said. "She is really pretty though."

...

It took Rangi a whole month to catch up with her life and gain the strength to walk and move normally after 5 years in a coma and even then she felt that there was something missing. It was more than just 5 years of her life, it was something else, like this feeling that she forgot something important. 

She tried to ignore it. She tried to just move on and restart her life. She managed to get her old job back and a new car and was happy to move back in to her old apartment even though Hei-Ran insisted that she move in with her and Kuruk. Rangi refused simply because she already missed five years of her life that she could never get back and she wanted to go back to the life she had before, not be treated like a patient any longer. 

That's how she found herself entering her own apartment and watching that extremely tall woman Kyoshi, bringing out the last of her boxes. 

"Ah Rangi you're here," Kyoshi said looking frazzled and giving her this intense look that made her weak in the knees. What was it about this woman that affected her so much? What was it about her that made Rangi feel like she was peering into her soul? Not even in her five years with Koulin, did she ever feel emotions so powerful as these. 

"I'm sorry I was told you were arriving this afternoon, you're early, I was gonna be out of your hair before then!" Kyoshi said rushing into the kitchen to grab a box from there. 

"It's okay, take your time," Rangi said walking to the living room to get out of the way. She looked to the table then froze when she saw a bottle of beer there, on a coaster. 

"Oh sorry, I'll clean that up," Kyoshi grabbed the bottle and rushed back into the kitchen. 

"You used a coaster," Rangi said. 

"Y-yeah," Kyoshi said. "Someone kept badgering me for me to do it until I did it." 

Rangi looked at her with a calculated look. She didn't know what compelled her to do it, but she walked up to Kyoshi, wrapped her hand around her neck and pulled her down for a kiss. Kyoshi squeaked in surprise but immediately returned the kiss. 

Suddenly the memories came back in a rush. 

"Use a coaster! Why can't you use a damn coaster Kyoshi?" 

"It's MY house, if I want rings that's my business."

.

"Don't ignore me I know you can hear me!" 

.

"Take your shoes off at the door, your massive feet leave my floors filthy." 

"Again, my house, my business."

.

"For the last time this isn't your house anymore! You're dead!" 

"I'm not dead!"

"You stubborn Fire Nation woman!"

.

"Your friends are animals look at the mess they made." 

"I don't need your nagging today woman." 

"Aren't you gonna clean it up?"

"Tomorrow." 

"Seriously Kyoshi?"

.

"Ugh how can you think she's attractive?" 

"Oh come on Rangi she's a total badass, she looks great in all her movies." 

"Underrated! But at least she's better than that slutty co-worker of yours." 

"Sula is not slutty." 

"Sula has chicken legs and can't hold a horse stance." 

.

"Kyoshi it's bad enough that you don't leave your shoes at the door, but you have them on in the bedroom! Look at the carpet!"

"My carpet, my bus--"

"Oh shut up with that."

.

"I love you Rangi and though I wish I could be with the real physical you, I'm glad I got to spend the last months of your life with you." 

.

Rangi gasped and broke the kiss. The memories were so totally overwhelming and the feelings even more so. 

Kyoshi let out a shaky breath. "Wha--"

"Spirits," Rangi breathed. "Kyoshi I wanted to feel you for so long." 

Kyoshi gasped. "Y-you remember?"

"Everything," Rangi said pulling Kyoshi down low enough to press their foreheads together. "I lived Kyoshi. I lived for you." 

Kyoshi let out a shaky whimper. "Rangi..."

"I love you." 

"I love you too Rangi," Kyoshi breathed. 

Rangi pressed their lips together. Kyoshi moaned and deepened the kiss. Rangi started pulling Kyoshi into the hall towards the bedroom then stopped her suddenly and broke the kiss with a grin. 

Rangi looked down to Kyoshi's feet and said, "take off your shoes." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute happy ending yay!! What did you guys think??

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is super angsty I hope you guys liked this and will stick around for the second part tomorrow!


End file.
